<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Succulent by pressedinthepages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662299">Succulent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages'>pressedinthepages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, jaskier is a Sweet Bean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier takes the time to show just how much he enjoys short hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Succulent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reader Request: [Could I please request an imagine with Jaskier fluff/smut where the reader has short hair (the longest being chin length) and she is in love with Jaskier. But when they travel to a ball, she feels she can’t complete to all the beautiful ladies in the ballroom with their flowing long hair, and she feels insecure about herself, in which Jaskier shows her that she can be beautiful with short hair, and does things with her hair, and smut/fluff happens. (cause girls with short hair need love too! 🥰)]  Omg yessss short hair represent!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>You huff at your reflection, running your fingers through your hair as you turn away. Your dress swirls around your ankles as you pace around the dressing room, chancing a glance out of the window. The path is lined with people all dressed in bright-colored finery, and your eyes catch on the women’s hair. Some have their hair piled atop their heads in a complicated manner, while some have left it to flow gracefully down their backs, catching the lights from torches at the gate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Jaskier has been invited to play in court, and the two of you were invited to stay overnight in the castle as payment, along with a good chunk of coin. He has been in the bath for </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages </span>
  </em>
  <span>now, letting the oils and salts soak into his skin until his fingers turn to raisins. You turn back to the mirror once more, taking in the girl there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You are dressed in a fine gown, rich blue velvet draping all the way to the floor and tied around the waist with a delicate silver chain. The sleeves hug down to your elbows before flowing freely to your hand. A simple pair of court slippers cover your feet, and you only wear the one ring that had once belonged to Jaskier’s grandmother back in Lettenhove. And your hair, well. That’s what started all of this huffing in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You have taken to keeping your hair cropped much higher than most ladies of your time, choosing to keep it closer ‘round the sides and a bit longer on top. It’s long enough to tuck behind your ear, something that Jaskier could learn from after he tripped over his own two feet not that long ago. It’s quite well suited for traveling, staying cleaner and neater for longer, but nights like tonight remind you of when your hair had been long and luxurious, especially since you’re not really sure what to do with your hair now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Jaskier sneaks up behind you, resting his head on your shoulders and smiling at you in the mirror. His hair is still damp and he is dressed only in his chemise and smallclothes. Jaskier’s hands wrap around your arms, his thumbs stroking gently over the fine fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You always take my breath away, my love,” Jaskier whispers, pressing his lips to the crook of your neck, “but you do look exquisite tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You choke out a laugh, and you can see how it doesn’t quite reach your eyes. “Thank you, Jaskier. It’s nice to get all dressed up like this, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Jaskier’s eyes, so strikingly blue when they meet yours, are suddenly filled with concern. “But?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You sigh, and Jaskier’s hands smooth up and down your arms. “All of the ladies down there, they have all of this gorgeous hair. I just...feel so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Amazing? Beautiful? Stunningly glorious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Plain.” Your fingers itch at your sides and you ache to just turn tail and hide. But Jaskier has no intentions of letting that happen, as he spins you around to face him in one smooth movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“‘Plain’ she says? You, dear, are many things. Smart, loyal, charismatic, a stealer of hearts and plunderer of souls, but ‘plain’ is certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a word that I would ever even think about using to describe you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You flush, looking down at your feet. When you find his eyes again they are clear and bright and brimming with so much love that it could knock you off your feet. Your voice is small when you speak again, “Would you help me do my hair for tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The smile Jaskier gives you could wipe away the sun, his eyes crinkled and his hands bripping you tight. “Let me put some trousers on, and then it would be my </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help you, my dear.” He pecks you gently on the nose before turning to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Jaskier returns quickly, still doing up the laces at the front of his light blue trousers. They’re almost a perfect match for his eyes, but they lack the warmth that is so unique to him. He pulls a chair in front of the mirror and you sit, watching how Jaskier’s hands card through your hair. You close your eyes and focus on his fingers, letting them soothe you to the bone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Any preferences, darling?” Jaskier asks, his voice low and quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You shake your head, humming as he reaches over to the little table. You hear him stick a few pins between his lips before getting to work, parting your hair how you like and pulling a bit of the longer pieces away. Jaskier’s fingers work quickfully and gracefully, plaiting the hair and adding more in as he goes. The braid wraps all the way around the back of your head and the end gets tucked behind another section of hair as he pins it in place. Jaskier rounds the chair as you open your eyes and he kneels in front of you. He reaches up and loosens a few strands to frame your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“There,” he whispers, leaning up to kiss your cheek, “all finished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You nod, offering a hand to help him up. He pulls you up as he stands as well. “Thank you, Jaskier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course, my love. Anything, always. Now, where did I set my doublet?” He hurries off, leaving you to take one last glance in the mirror. You smile at what you see, turning away quickly to help Jaskier.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>Later that evening, after Jaskier’s performance has ended and the guests have begun to leave for their own homes, the two of you stroll through the gardens. The moon is a bright crescent in the sky, bathing the freshly bloomed jasmine and primrose in an ethereal light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Jaskier has, of course, opened his doublet to the air, letting the night breeze cool his chest where it is bare. His arm is linked with yours, leading you through the winding paths and into a tall hedge maze. He has a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips as he takes you through twists and turns before finally finding the center. There is a great fountain that glitters in the moonlight, surrounded by sprawling bushes of honeysuckle that blooms with the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You sit on the ledge, with Jaskier at your side. “Ooh! Turn around, love. I want to try something.” You raise your brow but turn nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Jaskier’s fingers return to your hair, nudging and prodding as he nestles the braid around whatever he is doing. You trail your fingers in the water as you look up at the stars, goosebumps travelling over your skin as Jaskier brushes over your neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright, love,” he murmurs, kissing your shoulder as he leans back, “what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You look down into the pool of water, giggling at what you find. Jaskier has woven some of the honeysuckles into the braid, the bright yellow flowers standing out brightly against your hair. Jaskier takes your hand and brings it up, pressing his lips to them lightly before trailing up your arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He takes one of the blossoms and sucks on the bottom, letting the nectar hit his tongue. “Mmm, almost as sweet as you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I truly love you, Jaskier,” you whisper as your hand winds around his shoulder. Jaskier hums when he gets to your neck and climbs even higher, smiling wide before meeting your lips. He tastes of sweet wine and honey cakes, indulgent and rare with every kiss. You can feel the heat behind him, his tongue snaking into your mouth and pulling a moan from deep in your stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Jaskier moves to kneel on the ground and pulls you with him, leaning back so that you are straddling his hips as he lies back on the grass. You thread your fingers in his hair and kiss him again, a smile on your lips as his arms wrap around your waist. His arousal presses against your core through your clothes and you bite his lip, the kiss turning desperate in the space of a heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>His hands hike up your dress as yours find the laces on his trousers. His cock springs free, flushed ruddy and weeping. You sit up on your knees and give him a few long, languid strokes. Jaskier’s eyes are dark as his fingers push your underclothes aside before plunging in, soaking himself with your slick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Take me, love,” he murmurs as you run his length through your folds. Your hips cant for a moment and then you sink down onto him. You take your time, watching how Jaskier’s head falls back and his fingers tighten on your thighs. When your hips meet you sigh, so blissfully full as the breeze kisses your skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You move slowly, sliding up and down his cock. Jaskier’s hips meet you at every thrust, increasing the pace as he pulls you closer to him. His hand reaches up and pulls the pin from your hair and you gasp as he hits the sensitive spot nestled deep in your core. Jaskier runs his fingers through the braid, loosening it and letting the flowers cascade down over your breasts. “Gods,” he breathes, “you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Jaskier plants his feet and starts fucking up into you, hitting that bundle of nerves over and over again. Your climax approaches so quickly that it makes your head spin, only a thread of yourself left in the wave of your pleasure. His hips snap once, twice, and you’re gone. Your vision swims as you cry out his name, your fingers tightening in his hair and your legs quaking around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Jaskier follows close behind, spilling deep within you with a quiet moan of your name. You both breathe deeply, your hands roving over each other while you come down from the exorbitant high. The sounds of the fountain and fireflies are the only accompaniment to your pleasures, slow and soothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You push yourself to sit on his thighs and Jaskier follows you, holding you close as he presses his lips to yours. His cock slips out of you and he reaches down to fit your smallclothes back into place, his spend trickling down your thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Now,” he murmurs between kisses, “what do you say we take this back to the bedroom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You brush your nose against his before you stand, smoothing your dress back down. You hold out a hand and Jaskier takes it, rising to his feet before tucking himself back into his trousers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The two of you hurry back to the castle, leaving a trail of honeysuckles in your wake. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>